Kazune Returns
by CrypticDream
Summary: Basically continuing from where the manga "Kamichama Karin Chu" left off. Warning: contains spoilers and FLUFF KarinxKazune!  Kazune had gone away overseas in order to attend an all boys highschool, but now he returns to visit Karin for the summer.
1. Arrival

[ Cryptic:  Hello everyone, this is my very first fan fiction...please don't be disappointed just because I'm a FanFiction newb(T-T), I have been writing for quite a few years and this is the first time that I've decided to post some of my work publicly. I decided to start with Kamichama Karin because I'm very familar with it, especially after watching the anime and reading the manga, including "Kamichama Karin Chu", though I warn you that this might be mostly FLUFF...So please review honestly and kindly, no flames please. Thank you, I look forward to some good constructive criticism _^-^_ ]

**Kazune Returns**

_It's been an entire year_, Karin thought to herself as she laid on her bed thinking about how it's been so long since she last saw Kazune and Micchi. They had moved to Yokohama to attend an all boys schooled called "Eikou Private High School". Karin let out an exasperated sigh, "he promised to visit during breaks , but I haven't seen him even once! He barely calls anymore!" Karin complained to herself.

"You okay Karin-chan?" Himeka asked meekly as she entered Karin's room. She was wearing a long violet night gown and her naturally straight black haired appeared to be unbrushed. "I thought I heard someone yelling or something" she said sleepily rubbing one of her eyes. Lucky for Karin Himeka had returned from England as soon as high school had started, so she didn't feel so alone.

Karin sat up quickly, startled by Himeka's entrance. "I'm alright I'm alright" she said rubbing the back of her head. "I was just talking to myself, sorry if I woke you up" Karin apologised twirling a lock of her olive-coloured hair, "I was thinking of something…"

"Oh what?" Himeka asked as she sat next to Karin, "you can tell me" she smiled.

Karin let out another sigh, "I really miss Kazune and Micchi and it's been a long time since we've seen Jin."

Himeka's eyes widened, "ah right, well I don't know about Jin but I received an email from Kazune-chan a week ago" she said happily. "He said that both him and Micchi are going to visit us during summer vacation. Apparently they're planning on staying here for an entire two months, isn't that great?" Himeka said, still smiling.

Karin stared blankly at Himeka, attempting to comprehend all the information given to her. Karin slowly placed both of her hands on each of Himeka's shoulders. "Himeka…" she said quietly, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS A WEEK AGO?!" she shouted shaking Himeka back an forth continuously.

"Wah! Karin-chan! P-please stop I'm g-getting dizzy!" Himeka pleaded. Karin released her and collapsed onto the bed. Himeka recovered from her dizziness and started speaking normally again. "I'm sorry Karin-chan, it kind of slipped my mind, you're not angry at me are you?" asked the oblivious dark haired girl.

"Angry?" Karin asked with a nervous laugh. "Of course not, I was just you know um kinda…just not expecting, and umm a bit-"

"Taken by surprise?" Himeka finished Karin's sentence who was obviously struggling to find the correct choice of words.

"Yeah yeah, that" Karin confirmed, "I'm really happy they're coming back, I wonder what Kazune looks like now, maybe he hasn't changed at all…" Karin began to get lost in her own thoughts as a faint blush graced her cheeks.

Himeka put her hand to her face as she too thought out loud "I don't know if he's changed much since it's only been a year really" suddenly her eyes lit up with discovery "ah! But his birthday has passed, so he's sixteen now" the dark haired girl said, stating the obvious.

While in her own process of thought Karin had also made quite an obvious discovery, "summer vacation starts tomorrow!" she stated smacking her fist into her palm. "So when, exactly are Kazune and Micchi arriving?"

"Ah I know I know!" Himeka beamed, "tomorrow!"

Karin gawked as she thought about how much notice Himeka had kindly given her. _I only have one day to prepare myself…for Kazune _she thought. "I must get started!" Karin announced as she hopped off her bed.

And so Himeka and Karin with the help of Q-chan all prepared for the expected arrival of Kazune and Micchi.

**********

It was the first morning of the start of summer vacation, and by 10:00 AM Karin was already up and dressed. She wore her hair down with a black headband and was wearing a simple black dress with bits of white lace, the dress went down to her knees and was accented by a white ribbon tied around the waist.

Karin hadn't realized it, but she had changed quite a bit over the past year, appearance wise. Her body had began to mature more, she was a couple of centimetres taller, her curves were more defined and her chest was more developed.

"Karin-chan! Karin-chan! They're here!" Himeka called to Karin who was still staring at herself in the mirror. She tugged at her dress nervously as she attempted to adjust it and had one more quick look at her hair before rushing downstairs. Her heart pounded with both excitement and fear as she reached the last steps of the staircase.

There he was, in a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans, his blonde hair looked about the same length but he was definitely taller, and one thing for sure was he was still handsome. He was Kazune. His eyes met Karin's as soon as he entered the house. He took a few steps towards her."Hello Karin" he smiled warmly.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin shouted with delight throwing her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" she said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you to" he laughed lightly hugging her back."Karin, I wanted t-" Kazune was instantly interrupted by a loud and merry voice.

"Hanazono-saaaaaaaaaan!" Micchi called as he entered the house carrying two large suitcases that he appeared to be struggling with.

"Ah, Micchi, let Q-chan take those" Himeka suggested kindly. Just then Q-chan came and took the heavy luggage from Micchi.

"Thanks Q-chan, I thought my arms were gonna break off" Micchi said with a laugh. As soon as Karin released Kazune Micchi pounced on her, giving her a surprise bear hug. "Hanazono-saaaan! Did you miss me? Hmm? Did you? Did you? Say that you missed me the most~" Micchi teased while tightening his grip on Karin.

"Y-yeah I m-missed you Micchi...gyaaah I-I can't breath" Karin managed to say while being strangled by her oh-too-friendly guest Micchi.

"Cut it out Nishikiori!" Kazune demanded as he smacked Micchi in the head with the back of his hand.

"Oow...I was only being friendly!" Micchi complained rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah, too friendly if you ask me" Kazune growled while crossing his arms.

Micchi glanced back at Karin and looked at her from head to toe. "My my Karin, you look really _nice_, no wonder that hug felt different" he said with a wink.

Karin blushed, "th-thanks Micchi, but I'm not sure what you mean" she replied, completely unaware of what Micchi was referring to. Himeka cocked her head to the side, equally oblivous as Kazune glared at Micchi, he had a pretty good guess as to what Micchi was talking about.

"They're bigger" Micchi stated plainly as he pointed to Karin's chest. Karin and Kazune were speechless as their faces both turned a similar shade of red.

"Woah, you're right!" Himeka said realizing this for the first time. "You're lucky Karin-chan~"

"Haha, not really...they really aren't umm well they've always been like this I guess...we should go to the kitchen and get something to eat, right?" Karin replied, attempting to change the subject.

"So what's your cup size?" Micchi asked eagerly, completely ignored Karin's attempt to pull the attention away from herself. Kazune looked away trying to hide his face, he knew Micchi wouldn't stop pestering Karin until his curiously was satisfied. _Stupid Nishikiori_ was what Kazune tried to focus on thinking.

"I'm not telling you that!" Karin stated bluntly her face becoming a deeper red.

"Aaaww, Hanazono-san is blushing, so cute~" Micchi commented.

Before Karin could make an attempt to run away Himeka pulled her off to the side and out of earshot of Micchi and Kazune. "Hey hey, Karin-chan...can you tell me?" Himeka whispered, her curiosity had also been perked, thanks to Micchi. "Please! I'm a girl, so it's alright."

"Fine" Karin grumbled, "c cup" she whispered very quietly.

"C cup?!" Himeka shouted in surprise, she then quickly covered her mouth as she realized how loud she was. Karin narrowed her eyes at Himeka in sheer disappointment. "Sorry Karin-chan" she apologised quickly. Himeka had shouted that loud enough for even Q-chan who was in the kitchen to hear.

"Wow really nice Hanazono-san, a c cup!" Micchi praised as he walked toward the girls dragging Kazune with him. Kazune by now was not only blushing to the point where he felt light headed, but he was also growing very impatient. Just then, the worst possible thing that could happen to Kazune happened.

"Goddess! Himeka! You guys home?!" Jin called from the open front door that no one had bothered to shut. He left himself in and closed it behind him. "Hey guys I got some time off and I was in the neighbourhood so..." Jin stopped midway through his sentence when he spotted Micchi and more so to his disappointment...Kazune. "Kazune Kujyou" Jin muttered with dislilke.

"Jin Kuga" Kazune replied facing Jin with an equally disapointed look.

Karin saw a way to escape the dreaded spotlight Micchi had forced on her. "Jin-kun!" she smiled walking towards him.

Jin's expression changed to a much happier one as he saw Karin approaching him. "Goddess Karin!" he said embracing her in a hug. "It's been too long, how've you been?" Kazune's blue eyes narrowed at Jin as he let go of Karin and began to talk to her in a very friendly tone.

"I've been good, Kazune and Micchi came to stay with us for the summer vacation, isn't that great?" Karin said as Micchi and Himeka came to Karin's side.

"Awesome! Jin is here to!" Micchi said cheerfully, Himeka nodded in agreement.

"Sure is" Jin said agreeing with Karin, "hey Kazune, you've gotten taller huh?" he said wrappping his arm around Kazune's neck and giving him a noogie.

"Hey hey would you stop that!" Kazune yelled shoving Jin away, Kazune quickly patted his hair down.

Jin smirked, "someone's grumpy".

"No, you're just a jack ass" Kazune mumbled quietly enough so no one else heard him. Kazune crossed his arms again and continue to mumble inaudible comments to himself.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Micchi announced, everyone but Kazune looked at him. "Hanazono-san should help me unpack".

"No no, Karin-chan has to help me make snacks for everyone", Himeka stated.

"Oh I wanna eat some of my goddess' cooking!" Jin suggested.

"Good idea I'm rather starved" Micchi agreed while rubbing his stomach.

All three of them agreed and dragged Karin off to the kitchen against her will before she could even call out to Kazune to help her. Kazune looked over his shoulder as Karin had been taken away from him again. "So that's how it's gonna be" he sighed. He walked away and eventually found his room.

[ Cryptic: Not much fluff so far, but I really wanted to add some comedy ^-^ I like Micchi and Himeka very much. Don't forget to review honestly and kindly. No flames please~ ]


	2. Impatience Strikes

[ Cryptic: Thank you very much for the reviews so far, I'm glad to have even a few people supporting me ^-^. All the chapters tend to vary in length, I managed to squeeze in a bit more detail in this chapter, and some more fluffiness. I do not own Kamichama Karin, as you all know. Enjoy]

**Kazune Returns [Impatience Strikes]**

Karin was in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess she and Himeka had made after making snacks for everyone. It was still the day that Kazune and Micchi (not to mention Jin) arrived, but it had now become the later afternoon. Karin was wiping the kitchen counter clean with a yellow sponge. "Ah all done" she sighed with relief when she had finally finished, Himeka and the others would have helped her, but Karin had volunteered to do it herself so the others could go off and enjoy themselves. The others were all sitting in the dinning area chatting happily, excluding Kazune who had been left out by mistake.

Kazune approached the kitchen, his expression seemed to brighten when he found Karin. _Now's my chance!_ he thought to himself. He had been waiting for the right moment to talk to Karin, he had been interrupted several times already by Micchi and the others. He stepped into the kitchen without hesitation."Hey Karin!" he said getting Karin's attention instantly.

"Kazune!" she chimed happily. She brushed some of her hair away from her face, "what brings you here?" she asked with curious eyes.

"Oh w-well" Kazune said a bit nervously, "I kinda wanted to talk-" suddenly, another interruption appeared.

'KARIN! You've GOT to come to the dinning room, it's important!" Jin said pulling Karin out of the kitchen.

"Waaah!" Karin yelped as she was dragged away like a ragdoll.

"-to you, about something..." Kazune completed his sentence, which was pointless now that Karin had been snatched away again.

"Fine!" Kazune huffed as he stormed out of the kitchen, "I'll go find something better to do" he grumbled to himself.

* * *

**********

Meanwhile Karin was being dragged into the dinning room for an apparently "important" reason.

Himeka was sitting at the dinning room table as Micchi sorted through some things he had in a small black shoulder bag. Karin and Jin sat with Himeka as they watched Micchi search through his bag.

"What are you looking for?" Karin asked.

Micchi stopped to look up at Karin, "the souvenirs!" he said pleasantly.

Karin's interest had been caught, "you got us souvenirs from Yokohama?" she asked. Karin enjoyed free gifts, almost as much as she likes sashimi, and Karin REALLY likes her sashimi. "What'd you get us?"

"You'll see, you'll see" Micchi chuckled pulling out the first item. It was a jar with five tiny air holes on the top of the lid. The clear glass jar held a small, green, winged insect and a couple of leaves. The creature made a loud yet annoying chirping sound.

"A robust cicada!" Himeka shrieked with delight as she reached for the jar eagerly.

"Yes, this is for you Himeka-chan" Micchi said handing the captured cicada to the bug obssessed girl. "I'm gonna name you . Okay ?" Himeka said to her new insect pet. Even though she was 16, she still adored bugs.

"Mister...Squiggles?" Jin asked with a confused look. He hadn't been around Himeka long enough to notice her bug obssession.

"Yeah, don't ask" Karin replied, she was clearly used to Himeka.

"And this is for you Jin!" Micchi smiled handing him a white mug with black and red text on it.

" 'I love Yokohama'? " Jin said reading the mug with a disinterested look. "What in the world made you think that I'd like something like THIS?" he demanded.

Micchi put his left hand on his hip and wagged his right index finger, "EVERYONE, likes mugs" he stated, as if it were an actual fact.

"Pssh whatever" is all Jin could say.

Micchi turned his attention to Karin, "here catch" he said throwing her a small package.

She managed to catch it without falling out of her chair. She read the title of the package, " 'Super Sunflower Seeds'...oh wow this is great Micchi, thanks!" she said, delighted with her gift.

Micchi grinned, "I'm just a natural when it comes to giving good gifts" he boasted zipping his black bag shut and tossing it to the side.

"Yeah, SOME natural" Jin said sarcastically as he tossed the white mug between his hands.

"I wonder where Kazune is..." Karin wondered aloud.

* * *

**********

Kazune was down in his private study with his many books, reading. He seemed to be bothered by a certain thought that contuned to wander through his mind and occasionally escaped his lips. He attemped to get his mind off it by reading books, but every time he started reading to himself he found that his mind would begin to wander...

" '...and so if the chemical theory then suggests the solution is...' the solution is everyone should just back the hell away from Karin!" Kazune shouted out of the blue. "Damn it" Kazune cursed under his breath. He slammed the giant "Chemical Bounds" book shut and threw it onto the now increasing pile of books to his right. He let his face fall onto the old wooden desk in front of him. "No matter what I do, no matter what I read, I keep thinking about Karin, Karin, Karin! And how everyone keeps taking her away from me", Kazune groaned.

"Well, I can't help it...I care about her so much", Kazune continued to talk to himself, "but everyone else is an idiot, don't they all know by now that she's MINE?". As Kazune progressed his rant, "stupid, stupid, stupid" he said as he lifted yet another book onto the desk. He stared wide-eyed as he noticed the book he had pulled in front of him, it was titled "Photo Album". "Wow, I this is old" Kazune commented flipping open the album. The first couple of pages were mainly of Himeka and Kazune when they were really young, Kazune grunted and skipped to the last and newer pages of the album.

He found the pictures he was looking for, photos of him and Karin, together. He smiled as he flashed back on all the good memories, memories of living in this house...with Karin. _She's always been beautiful_ he thought to himself, "but she's even more gorgeous now, he's more mature now..." he said. Kazune's face became a light scarlet colour as he continued on that thought. "Ahem" Kazune cleared his throat, "I should get back to work" he announced to no one as he opened yet another text book.  


* * *

**********

"...And those were all the sights we saw in Yokohama" Micchi said as he had finished up an _interesting_ story about his and Kazune's time spent in Yokohama over the past year, "yeah, the sakura trees there are really magnificent" he added with a nod.

"Interesting..." Karin said as she fiddled with the sunflower seed package.

"Cool..." Jin commented, not really showing much interest. Micchi's stories always dragged on, and were mostly filled with too much detail.

"I wonder if is homesick" Himeka frowned, "do you miss your home?" she asked tapping the glass jar in her hands.

Suddenly everyone heard a ringing sound, everyone jumped a bit at the startled sound, it even scared .

"Ah, it's just my phone" Jin said flipping open his cellphone. "Yeah?...mhm...what? fiiine, bye" Jin closed his phone, "I gotta go now, important appointment," he said getting up from his seat. "See ya Himeka and Micchi" he slid his cellphone back into his pocket, "bye bye Karin" he said with a wink.

"Bye Jin! see ya!" everyone said bidding him farewells as he walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed Himeka turned to Karin with an idea, "hey Karin-chan, we should go plant those seeds in the backyard!" she said.

"Hm? Right now?" Karin asked finding Himeka's timing rather random, then again, when wasn't her timing random?

"Yeah yeah!" Himeka said, "it'll probably make feel better" she added.

"Alright, let's go" Karin giggled at Himeka's childish yet kind thinking. Karin turned around to Micchi quickly, "hey Micchi, do you think you could go find Kazune for me? I'm kind of worried..." she said looking concerned.

"Of course, anything for you Hanazono-san" Micchi replied patted Karin's shoulder.

"Thanks Micchi!" Karin beamed, she turned back around and followed Himeka outside.  


* * *

**********

Micchi stepped out into the hallway and walked forward at a rather quick pace. He hadn't forgotten his way around this house, and he knew exactly where he was headed. He came to a large wooden door with many locks and a metal frame. "Professor Kujyou's study" he whispered under his breath. He first tried to pull on the door handle, but it proved to be locked. "Hmm...how shall I go about getting inside..." he asked himself while rubbing his chin. Micchi dug inside his pants pocket until he found a paper clip, "aha!" he exclaimed. He bent it into a shape that would be able to fit inside a lock.

He inserted the bent paperclip into the very top lock and wriggled it around for a while. Nothing happened. He wriggled it some more. Still, nothing happened. Having failed, he moved onto the next lock, until he failed again. He moved onto the next lock and the next lock and the next lock, till finally...He failed to open every lock on the door. "I KNEW IT!" Micchi exclaimed to himself, "I have NO idea how to pick a lock", he said sounding defeated, "well it was worth the try" he said in a much merrier tone.

Micchi dropped the paperclip and left the door that lead to the study. Moments later he returned, with a large wooden spoon. "This time, I shall succeed!" he said, sounding very sure of himself. He banged the spoon against the locks many times, many many times. Until, he yet again admitted defeat, "hmm, I see, that's how it is". Micchi left again coming back with a large steel crowbar. "Prepare to meet your match DOOR!" he announced as he began to attack the locks on the door. Without admitting defeat Micchi kept coming back with bigger or just plain ridiculous items to beat down the door with. A wooden plank, a toaster, a pan, toast, waffles, a rubber ducky, eggs and each time he simply dropped them on the floor once they failed...It was one sturdy door.

"GAH! You're too strong!" Micchi admitted as he fell to his knees, he was going to settle for his last resort method for opening the door...he was going to BEG. "Please, please, please, PLEASE open! I have a mission I MUST fulfill! Please opeeeeen!"Just then, out of PURE coincidence...Kazune opened the door.

"Nishikiori...WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS??!!" Kazune shouted referring to the mess that not only lay in front of the door but covered it.

"Ah, good question. Well, that's a toaster, that's a duckie, ooh those are waffles, that's as crowbar and that over there is a bent paper clip." Micchi answered cleverly.

"I mean, what the hell is it doing here?!!" Kazune growled. He then turned around to face his beaten up egg-splattered door, "and what have you done to my door?!" he yelled.

Micchi looked dumbfounded as to why Kazune was so angry, I mean, he was ONLY trying to complete a mission for Karin. "Oh, I was trying to open this door".

"Why if I may ask?" Kazune asked tapping his foot impatiently, he was in a foul mood to begin with.

"Well, Hanazono-san asked me to look for you, 'cause she was really worried, and I knew where'd you be so I came here and tried to-"

"Karin was worried about me?" Kazune asked, his mood completely changing, he looked relieved.

"Mmmmhm" Micchi said with a proud grin. "Don't forget that she cares about you a great deal" he said sternly. "And I know that you've been wanting to talk to her" Micchi raised an eyebrow, "right?".

Kazune blushed faintly, "well that isn't, entirely...I mean I know that, and well...everyone keeps interrupting when I try to! It's so annoying!" he admitted crossing his arms.

"It's okay Kazune, I know JUST how to get you two to talk without any further interruptions~" Micchi said with a wink.

* * *

**********

Karin and Himeka had finished planting and water the seeds, they were now in the kitchen washing their hands with soap and water in the sink. "That was fun Karin-chan~" Himeka said cheerfully, "I can't wait till they start growing".

"Me too", Karin agreed while drying her hands with a towel and then passing it over to Himeka.

Just then Micchi and Kazune entered the kitchen. "I found Kazune~" Micchi declared while holding up Kazune's wrist as if showing off a prized catch.

"Let go of me, I'm not a child", Kazune complained as he jerked his hand out of Micchi's grasp.

"You found Kazune! I'm so glad" Karin said happily. Kazune smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey hey Kazune-chaaaan!" Himeka said, directing Kazune's attention.

"Hm? What?" he replied.

"Look what Micchi got me! It's name is !" Himeka chimed shoving the jared bug in Kazune's face.

"Waaaah, get it away from me!" Kazune yelled, falling back onto his behind.

"Wah, sorry Kazune-chan", Himeka replied innocently as she took a step back.

Karin giggled as Micchi burst out laughing, "wow, Kazune never changes" Micchi laughed.

Kazune glared at Micchi, giving him a _'I thought you were going to HELP me'_ look.

Micchi helped Kazune back onto his feet, "sorry Kazune, heh" he said scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, I was wondering, Himeka, if you wanted to go hunt for some bugs in the front yard." Micchi said, executed his plan. "I thought I saw an elephant beetle out there".

"Elephant beetle?" Himeka asked calmly. Her eyes went all sparkly with delight, "elephant beetles are so cuuuuute" she said.

"Alright let's go then!" Micchi said grabbing Himeka's hand and directing her to the front yard.

Now Karin and Kazune we're finally alone, with the promise of no interference and no interruptions. Kazune was now finally prepared to tell Karin what he's been planning to tell her since the moment he arrived, which felt like a terribly long time ago to him.

"Karin", Kazune said in a soothing voice as he took both of her hands.

Karin's face turned light shade of pink, "K-Kazune-kun" she said with a smile. She looked down at her dress, and noticed that it had gotten a bit dirter form planting the seeds in the backyard. "I should go change, into some more appealing" she said sounding a little embarrassing.

"No Karin", Kazune replied. He quickly pulled her in closely for a kiss. "You're lovely just the way you are".

"Kazune-kun" Karin said all teary-eyed. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you Kazune-kun, I missed you so much".

"I know Karin...I missed you too".

[Cryptic: Thank you for continuing to read this story, no matte what I shall continue writing it. Don't forget to review and please no flames, thank you very much ^-^] 


	3. Super Magical Love Potion?

[Cryptic: I deeply apologize for getting this chapter up so late, I realize it's been a month but please forgive me. I got quite sick, I really don't like writing when I'm ill :/ . Then I hurt my arms, which made typing uncomfortable, and THEN I got sick again...and then I lost my internet, it's wonderful how life works isn't it? Anyway please enjoy this chapter! : D ]

* * *

**Kazune Returns: [Super Magical Love Potion?]**

Kazune grabbed Karin and pulled her in for a close hug. "Good morning…Karin," he said sleepily. They were both in the hallway and Karin had just stepped out of her room. She was dressed in a light blue top and a pleated white skirt that came just above her knees. Kazune was still wearing the clothes he had slept in.

"Kazune-kun, wh-why are you holding me?", Karin asked as she felt her face begin to heat up.

"Because Karin," he said tightening his arms around her, "you're just so comfy". Kazune sounded as if he was going to doze off whilst he held onto Karin.

"Maybe you should go back to bed," Karin suggested, her face was becoming hotter and hotter as Kazune continued to embrace her.

"Nu-uh", Kazune quickly declined, "I'm perfectly fine…right…here," his words were hushed and came out slowly. He really did sound as though he'd fall asleep right then and there.

"Kazune…", Karin started to say. Just then, Kazune's hands began to move down Karin's back and somehow managed to slide under her skirt. Karin felt this, and suddenly her scarlet face and pounding heart couldn't take it anymore. "Kyyaaaaa!" she screamed. Karin's instincts kicked in and she immediately pushed Kazune off her, causing him to fly into the nearest wall. Not quite knowing what to do, Karin fled the scene of the crime.

It had been an hour since the incident and Karin was in the dinning room eating breakfast with Micchi and Himeka. Karin hadn't talked much since taking her seat at the table, she appeared to be shaking slightly. Himeka and Micchi exchanged worried glances at each other . Finally, Himeka spoke up. "Karin-chan, are you feeling okay?".

Karin stared blankly at her food. She was too lost in her thinking to hear Himeka's question, she replayed the same thoughts in her head over and over again. _What was that about? Why did he do that?. That wasn't normal. I wonder if he's okay. I'm such an idiot! _And so on… Karin felt a very puzzling mixture of embarrassment, delight, guilt and confusion. Karin gripped her chopsticks tightly, if she applied anymore pressure to them they'd break under her mere force.

"Kariiiiiiin-chan? Helloooo? Karin-chan!" Himeka desperately tried to get Karin's attention. Himeka looked back at Micchi, seeking help. "I think we've lost her", she suggested, "maybe her mind exploded or something."

"She's fine, she's probably just a little sleepy!", Micchi said as he finished his rice. "Here, here, I'll wake her up from dreamland", he said setting his rice bowl down and walking over to Karin. He knelt beside her. "Hey Hanazono-san, can I have the rest of your breakfast?" Micchi asked.

Karin didn't respond.

"Hey look! A unicorn!", Micchi exclaimed.

Karin kept staring at her food with the same blank expression.

"So Hanazono-san, what colour of panties are you wearing today?".

Karin didn't even flinch.

Micchi looked disappointed. "Hm, that one usually makes her attack me with sharp and pointy objects". Micchi tried once more. "Hey look! It's Kazune!".

Karin instantly broke out of her trance. "Huh? What? Where?", Karin blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"Yay, Karin-chan's back~" Himeka cheered.

Micchi looked pleased with his accomplishment. "So whatcha been thinking about Hanazono-san?" he asked curiously.

"Nnmmnnn nunn ppmnmnmnrrrr", Karin mumbled into her hands.

"Huh? Evil giant mushrooms?" Himeka guessed. Micchi forced Karin's hands from her face, revealing her beat red expression.

"I-I said…'nothing in particular'", Karin repeated. She looked down at her hands as she tightly clasped them together.

"Is that so?", Micchi asked while holding his chin in a curious manner. "We heard you scream earlier, what was that about?".

"O-oh that, well…", Karin's eyes shifted nervously as she tried to search for an explanation other than the truth. She couldn't tell them what really happened, that'd be far too embarrassing and raise even more embarrassing questions. Plus, Karin hadn't quite calmed down yet to be able to handle a Micchi Himeka interrogation. At the moment she couldn't even face Kazune. Karin glanced over at Himeka, and suddenly, she got an idea. "A spider!" she declared, "yes, I saw a big spider and got scared, that's all".

"Oooh, what kind of spider?", Himeka asked out of her own interest, "where was it? Is it still there?" she asked in her cute, pleasant voice.

"I don't know, I forget, and I'm not sure", Karin replied to every question in the order they had been asked.

Suddenly Micchi had realized something, something that normally he would have pointed out earlier if Karin hadn't distracted him with her odd behaviour. "Where is Kazune anyway?", he felt a bit daft for not asking sooner.

"Ah ah…That's a good question…" Karin said holding one of her hands to her face, a faint red blush still present on her cheeks.

"Oh! Maybe the spider scared him away!", Himeka suggested with excitement in her voice. "Kazune-chan is scared of spiders the most!".

"Good point", Micchi stated while nodding his head.

Karin sighed with relief, Himeka's bug obsession had some how come into good use, it took the unwanted attention away from Karin. Just then, footsteps could be heard approaching the dinning room. Kazune entered now dressed in proper day clothes. He was rubbing the back of his head which now had a sore bump on it, and he appeared to be very grumpy. Karin saw this, and instantly knew it was from getting pushed into the wall, he probably hit his head in the process. And she knew it was all her fault. Karin looked down at her hands again, feeling ashamed of what she had done.

"Good morning Kazune-chan!", Himeka greeted happily.

"We were just talking about you Kazune," Micchi said with a grin.

Kazune sent Micchi an icy glared,. "I don't care" he stated.

Micchi's expression was filled with puzzlement, he had no idea what put Kazune in such a sour mood, and so, Micchi attempted to cheer him up. "You should have some breakfast, it's really delicious. Karin practically made it all by herself, she's getting really good at cooking. Try some!" he said in his merriest tone.

"I don't want any" Kazune replied in such an icy voice it sent shivers down Karin's spine. She wanted to apologize, but Kazune's voice seemed to have frozen her in place. "I'm going out", Kazune muttered as he left the room.

"Okay, but come back soon~" Micchi called as Kazune walked away.

Eventually, Kazune did come back, but even then he continued to act grumpy and distant. He didn't greet Karin at all or even acknowledge her when she tried to greet him. All day he acted apathetic and it was really starting to bother Karin. But most of all, she was worried about him, and constantly felt an enormous amount of guilt weighing on her.

It was finally the next day, and Karin was in the living room boredly staring out the window. Kazune had gone out again, without any word of where he was going or when he planned on returning. _I messed up big time, I've got to fix this! But how?_, Karin wondered hopelessly. She buried her face in one of the couch pillows. _I'm so stupid!_ she thought to herself.

"Karin-chan~" a cute voice chimed through the air.

Karin quickly sat up to see a girl with dark, long hair in a simple lavender dress. "Oh hi Himeka, what is it?" she asked as Himeka came closer to her.

"Let's go shopping!" Himeka announced cheerfully, she was holding a lady bug-shaped wallet in both her hands. "I wanna get some more makeup and cute accessorises. Can you please come with me?". At times, Himeka seemed so girly that it was hard to believe that she had a bug obsession.

Karin couldn't deny Himeka's kind offer, "Of course I will, I could use some too". Karin and Himeka got prepared for their shopping trip; they told Micchi and Q-chan that they were going out and left. After a couple of minutes of walking they finally came to a small store with a big sign that said, "Seiji's Store Of Stuff". The small building looked worn down, and the merchandise that you could see through the display windows looked…odd."So THIS is the store you wanted to go to?", Karin said in a disgruntled tone. She wasn't expecting Himeka to lead her to a store like this, especially when she had specifically told Karin "**cute **accessories and makeup". Obviously there were "varied" definitions of cute…

"Mmhm", Himeka confirmed with a smile. She took hold of Karin's arm, "let's go in!" Himeka said pulling Karin with her. A bell chimed as they entered the strange shop.

"Welcome to Seiji's Store Of Stuff. Please, take your time and look around", said the store clerk who was standing behind the store's counter. He was very old and appeared to be near-sighted.

"Hmmm, I wonder what they have today", Himeka wondered out loud as she browsed the shop's items.

"You come here OFTEN?", Karin asked in shock.

"Yup! Though usually I come here to buy bug catching tools and to rent old samurai movies." Himeka replied in a perfectly honest tone.

"Greeaaat", Karin mumbled sarcastically to herself. She took quick glances around the store and knew that nothing here would interest her. Karin followed Himeka around the shop, hoping that her bug-loving friend would make up her mind so that they could finally leave. Himeka spotted something for sale on the store clerk's counter. With Karin following close by, Himeka rushed over to see what it was.

" 'Super Magical Love Potion?' ", Himeka questioned as she read the label of the product aloud. It was a small bottle with suspicious pink liquid inside.

"Ah yes!", the old clerk exclaimed, "that's the last one in stock, and it only costs 200 yen".

Karin gave a look of disbelief, "how does it work?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Ah well," the old clerk began to explain, "once someone consumes some of the love potion, the first person of the opposite gender they see they will immediately fall head over heels for. However, if by chance this person is already in love with them they will simply become much much more affectionate. It's a rather strong potion".

_Much much more affectionate…_ Karin's thoughts started to wander on their own again, _if I gave this to Kazune…maybe he wouldn't hate me anymore…_"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful~ I'll take it!" Himeka said cheerfully as she exchanged her 200 yen for the mysterious love potion, completely snatching Karin's idea away from her.

Karin shook her head, _Oh whatever, it was a stupid idea anyway, _she told herself. Himeka and Karin both exited the shop with their newly purchased item.

"Hey! Hey wait! Don't forget to read the warning label on the back!" The old clerk called out as the two girls left the store, but it had been too late and the old man's advice had been unheard.

"Waaah~ I'm so excited!" Himeka exclaimed as she and Karin made their way home. Karin stared at the ground as she walked; at least one of them were in a good mood."

Himeka, what do you plan to use that for anyway?" Karin asked with uncertainty.

"Ah well, you see…", Himeka said as if she were about to reveal a truly genius plan. "I'm going to make a butterfly and a spider fall in love with each other. And then! They'll make flying spider babies~ Ooh it'll be so cuuuuute~". Himeka smiled, obviously pleased with herself

The image of flying eight-legged creatures sent shivers through Karin's body. _T__ypical Himeka_ she thought. "Yeah? Sounds great," she said forcing a smile of her own.

Himeka and Karin arrived home where they found Jin and Kazune sitting in the living room, playing chess. Kazune appeared to be in a better mood, and winning. Jin seemed to be concentrating but noticed the two girls enter.

"Goddess Karin, Himeka! Welcome home!" he greeted enthusiastically.

"Welcome back", Kazune said dully, he didn't even peer up from their game. Karin felt an aching pain in her chest as Kazune yet again, continued to ignore her very existence.

"Hi Jin, hi Kazune-chan~" Himeka chimed as Karin simply waved.

"Look look! I'm gonna totally beat Kazune at chess," Jin said with great confidence as he flashed a thumbs up at the girls.

"Psssh, yeah right. I'm the one who's winning, you idiot," Kazune stated gruffly. He moved his brook forward and claimed Jin's second knight.

"Woah! Stop doing that!" Jin complained.

"That's how you win the game DIMWIT!" Kazune replied.

"You're the dimwit DUMBASS!"

"WHAT? You're the dumbass you IDIOT!".

The guys continued to argue back and forth as Himeka and Karin made their way into the kitchen. Karin sat done to rest for a while as Himeka prepared some green tea. She poured the tea into 4 different coloured tea cups. She then unscrewed the cap off the love potion and poured some into the cups. Karin cocked her head to the side as she watched Himeka, "what are you doing that for?"she asked.

"Spiders and butterflies love green tea, don't you know that? And once they drink this they'll fall deeply in love. And then, I'll get my flying spiders!" Himeka explained. She then paused for a moment, as if she were forgetting something that was key to her plan. She clapped her hands together as she came to the realization, "right!, I need to go get the spider and the butterfly first!". Himeka rushed out into the backyard.

"Ah, Himeka never changes," Karin laughed lightly to herself. She stood up and entered the living room again, where the bickering Kazune and Jin seemed to have given up on their argument, and their chess match. Karin took a seat on a chair across from them.

"Man I'm tired," Jin sighed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, the chess game and the constant name calling had been quite intense.

"Yeah, I don't really wanna play anymore, let's go get something to eat", Kazune said as he got up from his seat.

"Good idea," Jin agreed following Kazune into the kitchen. As the two boys came into the kitchen they noticed the tea cups on the counter. "Ooh look, green tea," Jin said as he pointed to the tea Himeka had just brewed. "Hey Kazune, I bet I can drink it faster than you."

"No way," Kazune said narrowing his eyes at Jin. Jin nodded, the two each took a tea cup and chugged the green tea.

Jin finished first, "Aaah, that was good. See, I told you I'd win" he said proudly.

"Oh shut up. I demand a rematch, at Chinese checkers!" Kazune challenged.

"You're on!" Jin accepted the challenge and rushed back into the living room first, but as soon as he saw Karin he stopped dead in his tracks. "Karin…" he said as his eyes locked onto her.

"Oh, hi Jin," Karin smiled weakly, she was still feeling down.

Jin came up to Karin and took both of her hands into his, "Karin, you're looking especially beautiful today," he complimented, his eyes had a strange gleam to them.

"Aah…thanks," Karin replied, feeling a bit embarrassed, she wasn't entirely sure how she was suppose to react to that. "Umm Jin do you th-"before Karin could complete her sentence Jin wrapped his arms around her embracingly."Jin! Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Karin stuttered.

Just then, Kazune came into the living room, but paused as he saw Jin holding Karin closely. "Jin. What are you doing? We've got a game of Chinese checkers to play". Kazune stated, sounding slightly annoyed by the display of affection.

"I don't want to play Chinese checkers with you anymore, Kazune. I just want to play with Karin~" Jin squeezed Karin tighter and brushed her hair with his hand.

"Hey will you quit that?" Kazune said, he was becoming even more irritated.

"Nooooope," Jin said sticking his tongue out at Kazune, "Karin is mine." Jin said as he clung to Karin like a child holding their favourite toy.

Karin peered over at Kazune with pleading eyes, "K-Kazune, help!" she struggled to say as she was being squeezed by Jin's commanding hug.

Kazune's heart skipped a beat as his eyes met Karin's. He shoved Jin out of the way and grabbed Karin's arm while forcing Jin away from her. "NO!" he shouted, "only I am allowed to touch Karin like that!" Kazune pulled Karin close by his side.

"Kazune!" Karin gasped, her eyes grew wide as she was suddenly filled with shock and happiness. "Kazune…" she repeated lightly with relief, she was glad to have him acknowledging her again, and more than happy to have him holding her again.

"I can touch her however I want!" Jin stated, grabbing hold of Karin's free arm.

"You're such a spoiled brat! Release Karin now!" Kazune demanded as he gave a tug at Karin's arm.

"Oow!" Karin winced at the pain as she was caught in the middle of a tug-of-war match. They were acting very strange and Karin wasn't sure why or what to do about the current situation.

"Hey!" Kazune shouted at Jin, "stop that! You're hurting her!".

Jin narrowed his eyes, "no! you're the one who's tugging on her!". Certainly, Jin and Kazune had become like two children fighting over the same toy, in which this case was Karin.

Suddenly a tall figure entered the room, "Hey guys stop! Seriously, what are you doing to Hanazono-san?" said a very worried Micchi who stood in the door frame leading from the kitchen into the living room. "Honestly, you guys are such children", Micchi walked over to them, set a certain tea cup down and gently pulled Karin away from the bickering Kazune and Jin. "Hanazono-san can't possibly belong to you two," Micchi said with a playful laugh, "When she's obviously mine."

* * *

[Cryptic: I've always wanted to do a cliff hanger ^-^ I am glad to have finally gotten the chance, and with Micchi~. Again, I apologize for the horrible delay on updating this story, but I promise that I shall try my best to write diligently and more frequently, even when I'm unwell :3 Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! Reviews are appreciated and not forced upon like Jin's hugs. ]


End file.
